Various techniques for facilitating communication between players in an online game exist. Conventional gaming systems may facilitate off-line communicate between players based on in-game aliases and may provide private in-game communication channels for teams of players. Other conventional gaming systems may allow a user to control which users in a virtual world may see messages posted to an interactive space in the virtual world. Other conventional gaming systems may allow off-line communication between two players that are both participating in a game session. Conventional gaming systems may also describe determining the relative importance of a message to a user based on a relationship between the user and the sender of the message.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to facilitating communication to a group of related players of an online game outside of communication mediums available via the online game. For example, conventional gaming systems may fail to facilitate communication to a group of related players, where the ability to communicate and the type of communication may depend upon permissions associated with a player in the group of related players.